Quintessa Lianna Dawnsword
"For years, the Sin'dorei has suffered under the hands of savages,death, and trecherous backstabbers. We have been pushed into the dirt, and bathed by our own blood, with no mercy or remose. Starting today, I shall swear my blood to my people, the people that has given me everything I have, the people I love, to give myself up for them in life and in death! My people have never been shown mercy, and I will do the likes to my foes, as I exterminate them by sword and spell like vermin!" -Champion Quintessa Lianna Dawnsword =Biography= Birth and Childhood Quintessa Lianna Dawnsword, was born in a high-class Silvermoon family. Her father was a distinguished Knight-Captain in the Thalassian military, and her mother was an active magistrix. Both of them wanted the finest for their only daughter, and intended her to become heavily involved with politics and the higher echelons of Thalassian society; and they made sure of that by giving her the finest in education. Indeed, Quintessa did become involved with Thalassian politics loosely in the future... but with a slight twist. After Quintessa was of age, years before the Second War, she was pushed by her family to attend military training as an officer, to pursue the same career path as her father. Quintessa refused, insisting that she wanted to pursue her career as a singing poet, or an inn keeper. She performed average during most of her years in training, disappointing her family, to the point of dishonor, and almost leading to her abandonment. Was it not for the timely arrival of the Scourge Invasion, she could possibly have been exiled to the human lands by her own family. The Scourge Invasion and Quintessa's Revelation "What do I remember about the Third War? Regret, sorrow, anger, hate, remorse.... a thirst for blood and magic..." -Quintessa, pondering about her past in the Third War Quintessa was always nervous about news, that she heard, about the undead rising in Northrend, and the Scourge of Lordaeron, but she was also quite confident about the tenacity and strength of her people, assuming that the undead will stop dead in it's tracks at the Thalassian Pass. Her assumptions were horribly wrong, as she bore witness to the merciless slaughter of her people and her family, and the corruption of the fount of magic, the Sunwell. She herself was mortally wounded in the siege by a gargoyle, that tore on her back and right thigh, leaving a permenant reminder of the event implanted on herself. Luckily for her, she was found, and taken to Sunstrider Isle, where Lor'thermar and the resistance was located, and had her wounds tended. It would be months after, that she would have overcome the physical and psychological pain and trauma that was bestowed upon her. During that period of time, Quintessa contemplated about herself, and those around her, and strong feelings started to form. She developed a strong, almost fanatical love and devotion to her people, and a deep hatred for those who seek to harm them. Within a few months, Quintessa quickly got back to her feet and recovered. She took up her blade, and sought out to help remove the enemy that defiled her people's land, despite her early incompetence with a sword. Instead of following Prince Kael'thas, she stayed behind with Lord Lor'thermar's group to completely removed the Scourge, with the belief that Quel'thalas can still be restored. War in Quel'thalas, and the Blood Knight Order "By the blood that coarses through my body, I swear, to the Sin'dorei, that I shall defend them with all my life, and eradicate those who seek to to harm them!" -Quintessa Dawnsword, upon entrance into the Blood Knight Order As the fight continued, the Blood Elves gradually gained more ground, pushing the Scourge even farther back into the Ghostlands. Quintessa felt quite proud of this achievement, and was even promoted to Captain during this time. She also developed a hate for the Alliance during this time, due to hearing about prievous events that unfolded at Lordaeron. The news that she took the most though, was the formation of the Blood Knights. "What are Blood Knights you ask? Many say they are like paladins... that is true to some sense. My definition is, that Blood Knights are more than paladins, unbounded by the foolish codes that the Alliance paladins hold. We are the -true- Masters of the Light, power unrestrained..." -Quintessa's thought on the Blood Knights Quintessa was very curious and enthusiastic about the Blood Knights, giving her full pledge of support to it. Eventually, it drew her more and more in, until the point, where she sought membership into the order. She was accepted, after vigorous trial after trial, and rose through the ranks by service. When she stopped rising, she was a full-fledged champion of the Blood Knight Order. As a Blood Knight, she maintained security within Silvermoon for a while, until she was called to Quel'danas after a tragedy occured with the Order. There, she fought against demons and traitors, slaying them with no remorse. Oddly however, Quintessa came out as a broken woman, despaired for some unknown reason. She soon recovered from that however, and continuted to serve her people. =Personality= "Once you get to know me better, I think you'd like me more... unless you are a Night Elf or some Amani troll..." -Quintessa, joking about herself Quintessa is a very firm, and persistant woman, well-disciplined, devoted, and strong-willed built from her years of service to the Thalassian people. She has a deep love for the Sin'dorei, to the point that she is willing to give her life up for the common good. However, her devotion and love does not seem to interfere with her resolve, as she is able to think with reason. In fact, she holds neutral to a slightly favorable opinion of the Horde, seeing the alliance between them and her people as a mutual bond. She tends to favor the Forsaken out of all the Horde the most, due to her experience with fighting alongside them. She tends to despise the trolls the most, due to the almost-permenant hostility between the elves and the Amani trolls in the past, but she sees Darkspear trolls as slightly higher than the Amani. She does not hold much of a grudge against most of the Alliance, except for the leaders responsible for the acceptance of her people's wronged claim of betrayal, and night elves. Curiously though, she has a zeal for hunting trolls and Scourge as a game, and has earned her the title "The Righteous Butcher". Category:Blood Elf Category:Female Category:Blood Knight Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin